A Fight for Glorious Justice
by TheLivingBeckyBotsford
Summary: When a certain villain discovers Lexonite in a museum, she steals it because of how beautiful it is , how will WordGirl be able to stop her once she figures out that this mysterious rock drains her powers?This is my very first fanfic. I do not own WordGirl.
1. Chapter 1 : Becky's Morning

**Hiya Everyone! I'm TheLivingBeckyBotsford, yes, I'm the same one from the wiki :) Anyways, this is the **_**first **_**time I ever attempted to make a fanfic. Thanks to inspiration from the fanfic "Trouble at the Museum " by crazytomboy78(thank you for that!). I would also like to thank darksunshine200 aka misspower200 from the wiki for giving me a list of titles that I chose from them this title.(thanks so much!) This is my first fanfic so bear with me, okay?**

**Onto the story, **

**It's a beautiful summer day in our Fair City and our heroine, Becky "WordGirl" Botsford and her monkey sidekick Bob "Captain Huggyface" Botsford are…**

Becky: Shhh! I'm watch Pretty Princess!

**(whispers) Sorry!**

(Becky's father, Mr. Botsford comes in and sees his daughter still watching Pretty Princess)

: It's a beautiful weather isn't Becky?

Becky: Yea, in the magical land of SparkleTopia…

: Honey, seize that remote!

: I'm on it, Dear…(takes remote from Becky and turns of the TV)

Becky: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mr. Botsford: Go outside!

Becky: Okay, Dad.

(Becky goes outside with Bob.)

**On the other side of town….in a certain villain's home..**

Villain: It's my lair!

**Fine…In a certain villain's LAIR…happy now?**

Villain: Mind your manners!

**Okay.. Sorry..**

Villain: That's better, now to see the newspaper(reads newspaper) Looks like I have a meteorite to steal! So beautiful!

**Meanwhile, back at the Botsfords' home, Becky and Bob are…**

Help Guy: HELLLLLLLLLLPPPP! Someone is robbing the museum! HELP!

**So, How did all of you like it? Review,review,review! And, I'll say this, my writing skills aren't that strong so go easy on me, okay? **

**Who is this mysterious villain?(guess in your review!) What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 2 of "A Fight for Glorious Justice"!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Peculiar Battle

**Hey Everyone! I'm in a really happy mood today so I decided to post Chapter 2! :)**

**I'd like to thank MusicNeverStops474, lightball34, IsabellaWinxSirenix,casrules401,and darksunshine200 for reviewing! Thanks! It makes my day! Really, I mean it!**

**And, darksunshine200, congrats, the villain is Granny May!**

**And thank you to some of you for welcoming me to fanfiction! So I'll post a quote:**

**"Well, that's parsculiar!"**

**~WordGirl in WordGirl Makes A Mistake, Part 1**

**BY THE WAY: In this fanfic, the Lexonite does ****_not_**** affect her power of vocabulary!**

* * *

_Help Guy: HELLLLLLLLLLPPPP! Someone is robbing the museum! HELP!_

Becky: You know this isn't the police station, right?

Help Guy: Hey! You're right! HEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP PPP!(runs off)

(Becky goes inside)

Becky: Uh, Dad? Bob and I are going to the library to do some research on tree, uh, octopuses, yea, tree octopuses, heh!(Bob facepalms)

Mr. Botsford: Okay, Pumpkin!

Becky/WordGirl: WORD UP!(Transforms) Come on Huggy!

Bob: (still putting on uniform): Okay, coming..Easy for you to say! All you have to do is transform!

(WordGirl and Huggy fly to the museum)

WordGirl: Hold it right there, Granny May!

Granny May: Oh hello, WordGirl! You can't stop me!

WordGirl: I know I can! (Flies to Granny May but falls down, getting weakened by Lexonite) What happened? This never happened before!

Granny May: I don't know, what peculiar is that you're suddenly weak.

Huggy: What's peculiar mean?

(As WordGirl starts to define the word, Granny May sneaks away)

WordGirl: Peculiar means strange or odd, like right now, we usually win these battles but I became weak, that's peculiar, understand?

Huggy: Yes, thanks.

WordGirl: You're welcome,ugh! While I was defining the word Granny May got away!

**Hey, you rhymed!**

WordGirl: Is now really the time for that?

**Later, at Granny May's lair…**

Granny May: Wow, that was the first time I got away from WordGirl, she suddenly became weak, most likely from that meteorite I stole, Maybe Dr. Two Brains will know why…

* * *

**Well, tune in for next chapter when Granny May visits Dr. Two Brains! Please review! Well, in case you didn't figure this out, but for most of the chapters, I will put the last line from the last chapter, and it'll be in italics!**

**Chapter 3 tomorrow!**

**Thanks,**

**The Living Becky Botsford :D **


	3. Chapter 3 : Visiting Dr Two Brains

**Hiya Everyone!**

**In this chapter, Granny May visits one of our favorite villains, Dr. Two Brains.**

* * *

_Granny May: Wow, that was the first time I got away from WordGirl, she suddenly became weak, most likely from that meteorite I stole, Maybe Dr. Two Brains will know why…_

(Granny May knocks on Doc's door )

Doc: (hears knocking) I'll be there in a moment…(opens door, surprised that Granny May is there) Why, Granny May, what are you doing here?

Granny May: Hello Doc, I was fighting WordGirl today, and for some reason she became weak from the rock/meteorite I stole from the museum.I was wondering if you can check it out for me ?

Doc: Hmm..I'll Check it out(after an hour of research) It turns out this meteorite is called Lexonite, from WordGirl's home planet, Lexicon. It also drains power from Lexiconians, lie her, when the meteorite is near them, so this meteorite drains all of WordGirl's powers.

Granny May: Thank you so much, Two-Brains.

Doc: Anytime, Granny May.

**Back at Granny May's lair…**

Granny May: Maybe I can make this into a necklace and give to her, as a "present" to make her weak, and trap her in a cage! (Evil laugh)

**In WordGirl's Super Secret Spaceship Hideout…**

WordGirl: I just don't get it Huggy, maybe I'm losing my touch…

* * *

**Is WordGirl really losing her touch? What's Happening? **

**Thanks for reading this! It makes me happy!**

**Drop a line or two for me!**

**Tune in next time for "A Fight for Glorious Justice" Chapter 4 On Sunday or Monday!**

**-The Living Becky Botsford**


	4. Chapter 4: All locked up

_WordGirl: I just don't get it Huggy, maybe I'm losing my touch…_

Huggy: Don't say that! You're an amazing superhero!

WordGirl: Thanks Huggy, I'm so lucky to have you as a sidekick.

Huggy: Aww…thanks :)

(They both hug)

**Aww..that was beautiful.(sheds a tear of joy)**

*scenes change*

**Looks like Granny May made a Lexonite necklace! Uh-oh, that can't be good…**

Granny May: You got that right Narrator, I'll pretend to rob this museum, to make her come here.

**Back at WordGirl's Hideout...**

*buzzing*

WordGirl: It's the Crime Detector! Come on Huggy! To the museum! WOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDD DDD UPPPPPPPPPPPP!

(They arrive at the museum, this time the crime is outside.)

Granny May: Oh , Hello WordGirl! I just wanted to give you a gift I made by myself to help you feel better.*gives necklace to WordGirl*

WordGirl: Wow, that's really nice of you Granny May. (She puts on the necklace, and starts to feel weak)

Granny May: Ha! She got tricked, now to trap both of them in this cage…

WordGirl: (Tries to stand up but feels too woozy) Huggy, I don't feel so good, my wees are a little kneek...ugh!(falls down)

Granny May: I'll be extra nice and put the keys out here! Where you can see it but not touch it!

WordGirl: I'll find a way to defeat you, Granny May! Or my name isn't Word….uh Word (Huggy squeaks "Girl") WordGirl!

Granny May: See you later WordGirl! If you get out! (Evil laugh)

**With WordGirl locked up in the cage, all the villains are running amok! What will WordGirl do?**

**Join in on the next and final chapter of A Fight for Glorious Justice!**

**PS: Don't worry, she'll get saved! Can you guess by who?**


	5. Chapter 5 : YAY! I'm free!

**Happy Monday! I decided to upload, I have no school today! Teachers in-Service! :D**

**Yes, this is it folks, the last ,final,ultimate , supreme ending chapter of ****_A Fight for Glorious Justice_****! **

**I just want to say that you make me so elated and it makes me in a happy mood whenever I go to school , so here are these wonderful reviewers who make my day and inspired me to write the rest of this fanfiction: MusicNeverStops474, lightball34, IsabellaWinxSirenix,casrules401, darksunshine200, KimDWil71, The True Face of the Baital and PowerWords(who reviewed this story on the WordGirl Wiki) .**

**Did I make it that obvious that Tobey is going to save her? Well, if you must know me, I love that pairing!**

* * *

_Granny May: See you later WordGirl! If you get out! (Evil laugh)_

**_With WordGirl locked up in the cage, all the villains are running amok! What will WordGirl do?_**

**At the McCalister residence..**

Tobey: Hey mom! I'm going to the museum!

Mrs. McCalister: Okay, Sweetie, just come in time for dinner!

Tobey: Thanks, Mom! Let's go my robot! (Reaches museum, sees WordGirl in a cage) WordGirl?! That doesn't look so good…

WordGirl: (sees Tobey coming) Hey Tobey! What are you doing here?

Tobey: You know, just walking, around...So, what happened?

WordGirl: Well, Granny May trapped me in here, she used Lexonite on me, she also told me it's from Lexicon, my home planet, she also said she went to Doc, for him to research it, and he said it drains powers from Lexiconians, like me. And she left the keys outside, where I can see it but not touch it. She also made me weaker by this necklace, but I'm too weak to take it off.

Tobey: Well, I'm here so I'll just open the cage and take off your necklace, on **one** condition:You go out with me for ice cream

WordGirl: (thinking) I always wanted to go out with him, but I didn't know what people would think(out loud) Okay!

(Tobey opens the cage, takes off the necklace)

WordGirl: Thanks Tobey. (Hugs him.)

Tobey: (Blushing) Your welcome, WordGirl. (Looks at watch, sees it's almost dinner time) Well, I have to get going. Bye, call me to set up a day to go for ice cream!(to himself) Yes!

WordGirl: Okay! See you! I have to get going myself…WORRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDD UPPPPPP! (Flies home, hides behind tree, transforms back to Becky)

TJ: (outside , and he sees Becky) Hey Becks! Mom said it's time for dinner!

Becky: Heh! Who knew? I came on time!

(They walk in the house)

Mr. Botsford: Hello Becky! How was your report on tree octopuses?

Becky: What? Tree octopuses? (Bob squeaks "you said that as your excuse before you went to fight Granny May") Oh yeah! Um, well after _hours _of research, I figured out they weren't real… my mistake.

Mr. Botsford: That's okay, Dear. :)

(Father and daughter hug)

Mrs. Botsford: Well, Becky, guess what? Your father made Beans ala Botsford!

(Becky looks disgusted)

Bob: MMMMM! YUMMY!(Devours his and Becky's dish)

Becky: (Whispers) Thanks, Bob!

(One week later, WordGirl and Tobey go out for ice cream, smiling at each other)

* * *

**Well, that's it, folks! Thank you for reading A Fight for Glorious Justice by TheLivingBeckyBotsford! I know your reviews will make her elated!**

**Awww...Tobey saved WordGirl! If only they were together in the actual show…*sighs* I hope you liked this. And the Tobey part as a dedication to MusicNeverStops474 who wanted a TobeyxWordGirl part. Thank you MusicNeverStops474, you helped with my story.**

**I don't think I'll write anymore fanfics but you can review! And you'll see me in the comments :D**

**Thanks and Good Bye,**

**The Living Becky Botsford :D**

** ..**

**I'm sure glad I decided to do this! I remember I told IsabellaWinxSirenix that I was doubting it, but all of you inspired me in your own way. **


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey everyone! No there isn't anything new, just edited Ch.5(and added stuff),and yes, I know it's not Monday, that was from the 1st time I updated the chapter!**

**Hope I clarified!**

**~The Living Becky Botsford**


End file.
